


Choosing Him

by Goodnightwife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Sad Reader, Sad Tony, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: After the events of Civil War, you are forced to chose between Tony and Steve.





	Choosing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, @goodnightwife.  
> Set after CA:CW, let’s just pretend Sharon Carter is just a friend.

You would think that you would be prepared for anything. Being an Avenger, living on the compound, and working with these people would have prepared you for what was happening. But it didn’t. Nothing could have.

The team fell apart and not just a little bit. Completely. Sitting in the common room, you hear Tony putter around in his lab and Vision walking around aimlessly. Steve is gone. Wanda, Sam, Clint, Nat, and Bruce. All gone. Steve was the only one who communicated anymore, but that was only on whatever cell phone he had taken time to mail to you and call you on once in a blue moon. Last you heard from him, he was hiding out but wouldn’t tell you where.

So much had happened and you could hardly even process it. What had started in an amazing adventure with a mission to save the earth, had ended in heartbreak and disaster. Even Tony was sulking. He tried to cheer you up sometimes, but neither of you were feeling it and ended up drinking and watching Netflix all night.

One day, while trying to work out in the gym, the phone Steve mailed last week actually rang. You rushed over to where you had left the phone on the window sill.

“Steve?” you huff, out of breath from running on the treadmill.

“Y/N? Can you hear me? This connection isn’t very good.” Steve’s voice sounded weak but there.

“I can hear you. Are you okay? Can you tell me where you are?”

“I’m alright. Everyone is okay. They miss you…. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Steve.”

“I need to ask you a big favor. But before you just blindly say yes, like I know you’ll do, you need to know that this is a big favor and Tony won’t like it. He may not let you back in the compound, I’m not sure.”

“Tell me.” You were pretty sure it didn’t matter what he asked, you would do it.

“I need to you pack up a few things and bring them to me. I’ll text you a list.”

“Bring them to you? Bring them where?”

“I’ll text you a location, it will be someplace neutral.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“If I do this for you, could I stay with you?”

Silence screamed over the phone. You could see Steve in your mind, contemplating your request, weighing pros and cons, pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. Or maybe it’s not perfect anymore, it had been so long since you had actually laid eyes on him.

“If you come with me, you most certainly can’t go back, Y/N. You have to be sure it’s what you want.”

“What do you want, Steve?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want. You have to made this decision for yourself. I can’t help you with it.”

“Text me the list and the location. I’ll let you know my decision when I see you.”

“Alright. Thank you, Y/N. I….” his sigh was heavy. “Thank you. I’ll text you.” The line went dead.

As you gathered your things into a bag, the phone beeped a couple times. First with a list and second with a location. He didn’t ask for much and it took you no time at all to gather everything together. Personal stuff mostly, things to indicate that he never had any intention of returning to the compound. Heading to the hangar with his bag and yours over your shoulder, you jump when Tony steps into your path.

“Hey, Y/N, where ya headed?” He asks casually, his tense body betraying his tone.

“Just out for a while. I can’t stay cooped up like this, I’m going stir crazy.”

Tony nodded, looking thoughtful. “You need a plane?”

“Yeah, I was going to take the little one if that’s alright.”

“Sure, knock yourself out. Nothing much to do around here anyway.” He stepped aside and you walked passed, thankful for his boredom that seemed to work in your favor. Just as you reached the end of the hall and opened the door to the hanger, his voice rang out again.

“Say hi to Capsicle. I’ll miss you.” The sound of the door closing behind drowned out his last words, whispered mostly to himself. “Please come back to me.”

Flying to the coordinates Steve texted took about 8 hours. Enough time for you to truly ponder your options. On one hand, you could be with Steve and that had seemed so right before your world exploded. You and Steve had such a rhythm together, both in the field and out of it. It was effortless. On the other hand, it would mean leaving Tony basically alone. He had Rhodes and Vision but what good were they right now? Rhodes was still doing physical therapy, which did give Tony something to do, but Vision was just downright depressing. You felt a tug at your heart at the thought of Tony. His sharp eyes and keen mind had always been incredibly attractive to you. He wasn’t always and definitely had some self-destructive behaviors to deal with, but what Avenger didn’t?

With no decision made, you landed at the coordinates Steve gave you. An empty field in the middle of nowhere. No hint of where Steve and the other had been hiding out and no hint of where you possibly could have come from. Smart, Steve. You lowered the ramp and stood at the end of it, waiting for Steve to show himself. You knew he would be here already.

Not one to disappoint, you saw Steve walk out of the woods. Dressed in his typical t-shirt and jeans, he looked good enough to eat. Leaving the bag on the ramp, you met him halfway to the ship and leapt into his arms.

“I missed you so much!” He said, wrapping his strong arms around you and squeezing you tight, lifting you off your feet.

“I missed you too!” You mumble into his neck, eyes closed tightly, taking in his smell and the feel of him. It had been way too long.

He set you back on your feet and walked you back to the jet. He didn’t pause at the bag on the end of the ramp, but walked straight up into the plane, pulling you along by your hand. Once inside and out of sight from anyone who may have been watching, he whirled around, pulled you into his arms, and crashed his lips against yours. The kiss was frantic and hungry. His lips devouring yours, his tongue plugging into your mouth greedily, and his hands holding you immobile against his hard body.

He pulled from your lips only to drag his lips down your neck, sucking on your pulse, grinding his hips into yours, leaving nothing to your imagination about how much he missed you. He came back up to your mouth and kissed you again, this time a little gentler. He was trying to calm himself down but the little nipping kisses weren’t doing much towards calming down. But something stopped you, something you couldn’t explain right then. As responsive as your body was, there was a nagging thought in the back of your mind pulling you away from him.

“Steve,” you pull back, trying to break the spell his kisses had settled on you. “Steve, what’s going on?”

“Y/N,” he sighed, looking into your eyes. “I missed you so much. I honestly wasn’t sure you would come.”

“Of course I came here. You asked me to!” You take a step back from him, maybe distance would help clear your head.

“Y/N,” Steve looked concerned, “I can’t ask you to leave the compound and stay with me. I want to ask you, but I can’t. I’m a fugitive now and I can’t ask you to live that life with me. It may not always be this way, but that’s how it is right now.”

“Steve,” your heart broke a little because you knew what needed to happen. “I can’t stay, I have to go back.”

“Tony will let you back?”

“I’m sure he will, if not, I will convince him.”

Steve nodded sadly. He wanted the best for you. There were so many words he couldn’t ever say to you, so many feelings he could never express. Captain America didn’t get to have a happy ending, but maybe you could if he let you go. He cupped your face in his strong hand. His hands could rip a tree in half and they can be the softest, gentlest thing to caress your face. Without speaking a word, he said his goodbye. He stepped to the ramp, picked up his bag and walked back into the woods and disappeared without a backward glance.

Flying back to the compound took the rest of the day. It was late when you landed but you knew Tony would be awake. He didn’t sleep anymore. You found him sitting on a sofa in his lab, a bottle of beer in his hand. Standing next to the couch, you waited for him to speak. He slowly pulled his eyes from staring out the window and looked up at you. He seemed sober. His dark brown eyes penetrated your y/e/c eyes, seeking answers.

“You came back.” His voice was gruff.

“I came back.”

“Why?” he took a swig of his beer sloppily. Maybe he wasn’t quite as sober as you thought.

“You.” You moved to the couch, placing a knee on either side of his legs, you straddle him and sit on his knees, your hands resting on his shoulders. His free hand moved to your hip.

“Me?” His eyes never left yours, he leaned forward slowly, giving you time to back away. Stopping within an inch of your lips, he waited, letting you decide.

“Yes, you idiot.” You whisper and close the space to kiss him. A sweet chaste kiss. A promise of more if he wanted it. He leaned forward, crashing his lips against yours and putting his beer bottle on the coffee table. His hands came up to your waist and he slowly tipped you so that you were laying on the couch with him over you. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he explored your face and neck with his lips. Your breath quickened, this was what you wanted. This was right.

“Tony,” you whisper. He pulled back, looking into your eyes, waiting. “I said goodbye to Steve.”

“You don’t have to explain to me, Y/N. You’re here with me, that’s what I care about.”

You nod, “I’m here with you and I’m not leaving.”

He captured your lips again in a quick but thorough kiss. He pulled back with a wicked grin and ground his hips so that you could feel his erection against the apex of your thighs.

“I’m glad you’re not leaving, sweetheart, it would put me in a very… difficult position and I can think of so many other positions I would rather be in with you.”

You grinned back at him, glad to see some of his old self returning. “Well then,” you hands reached for his belt and began tugging on it while you nipped at his bottom lip, making him moan. “We had better get started, wouldn’t want to keep you waiting, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stood up and pulled you with him. “Y/N, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
